Open Arms
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: "Remember Spencer, I will always be here with Open Arms," Toby said to Spencer. What would happen if Spencer was getting bullied and her best friend Toby doesn't know about it. (ONESHOT)


**Spencer: 8 years old**

**Toby: 9 years old**

* * *

Under a tree near the Cavanaugh house, a young Spencer Hastings was crying. She had been bullied since the age of 7. She was crying all the tears out of her system. She couldn't handle it.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her. She tried to push the person away, but they were much stronger than her. She then heard some comforting words from her best friend, Toby Cavanaugh.

"What's wrong Spence?" Toby asked.

"I don't feel good," she replied lying.

"Do you want me to walk you to Aria, Hanna or Emily?" he asked, so that he would know someone would take care of her.

She knew since it was Saturday they would all be by Hanna's house, "Hanna's please."

"Alright, let me grab my keys and lock the door." Toby said as Spencer nodded.

_After Spencer arrived_

They all sat in Hanna's kitchen. Silence fell over the room. Emily broke it by saying, "Why are you upset?"

"Andrew Campbell made fun of me again today," Spencer replied.

"What he exactly say?" Aria asked the sad girl.

"He said, my parents are the reason i'm like this mentally ill they should just send me to Radley and keep me there," she said wiping away her tears.

"Why didn't you just tell Toby?" Emily asked.

Spencer was about to speak, but then Hanna spoke, "Yeah! Toby would have knocked those stupid crooked teeth of his out of his own mouth."

"HANNA!" Aria and Emily shouted at her.

"It's true," Hanna said.

"Hanna's kinda right-" Aria started before Hanna cut her off.

"See."

"Not done blondie. Anyways, Toby cares a lot about you. If you do tell him what Andrew said, he would probably kill him on the spot." Aria finished.

"Aria's right Spencer, Toby cares for you more than he does for his own sister," Emily said.

"Just tell Toby what Andrew said. Then invite us if Toby decides to kill Andrew," Hanna said.

"HANNA!" Emily and Aria shouted.

"Should I tell him you guys? Like I honestly don't know, what if Toby realizes that Andrew's right?" Spencer wondered.

"Spence," Hanna started, then started to rubbed her back, "Toby loves you like a sister way to much to think that."

"Thanks you guys," Spencer started, "I'll call you if Toby decides to kill Andrew."

* * *

**Spencer: age 14**

**Toby: age 15**

* * *

Spencer was still getting bullied. This time worse. Toby and Spencer are still best friends.

Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna were on the bleachers at their school eating the ice cream they got.

"Kay this Reese's Pieces ice cream is to die for!" Hanna said. Hanna would eat so much but would still remain a size 0.

"Hey Spence is your mom still holding your 16th birthday?" Aria asked grabbing a spoon full of ice cream.

"Yeah I think so." Spencer said.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Emily said.

"That is...?" Spencer asked.

"The day before Spencer's birthday we have a sleep over," Emily said.

"YES!" Hanna said.

"Look who's passing now, Andrew," Aria said looking down.

"With?" Hanna said.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"Toby!" Aria said.

"What is Cavanaugh doing with the person who hurt his favorite person in the world?" Hanna said.

"Wait, Spencer did you even tell Toby that Andrew was bullying you?" Aria asked.

"Still is, and Toby probably won't do anything," Spencer said.

_Andrew and Toby_

"Do you think Spencer would go out with me?" Andrew asked.

Toby hid his jealousy cause since he was 11 he had a crush on Spencer, "I don't think she will." he said plainly. Then in the corner of his eye he sees a beautiful young brunette. Toby ditched Andrew and walked over to her.

"Hey Toby! Did you know Spencer got bu-" Hanna started before Spencer hit her.

"I bought a new jersey to support Messi!" Spencer said lying.

"Oh ok. I have to go to Caleb's. I'll call you later." Toby said, before walking away.

"Why didn't you tell him?!" Aria said.

"Spence, tell him before he finds out," Emily said.

* * *

**Spencer aged 15 (2 weeks away from 16)**

**Toby aged 16 (3 months away from 17)**

* * *

"But Toby can you plllleeeeaaasssseeeee come with me?" Spencer asked.

"Why can't Emily, Aria or Hanna go?" Toby said not wanting to go.

"Cause they already came with me. We have four dresses and I don't know which one to get. And your opinion matters the most to me." Spencer said.

"Fine! I'll go!" Toby said finally agreeing.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said hugging him.

Once they arrived at the store, Spencer got the four dresses. They went to the change room area.

"You stay out here," Spencer said.

"Why? I wanna see the dress." Toby said. Only wanting the view of her amazing body.

"Cause I wanna get dressed by myself." Spencer said before walking into the change room.

Spencer first tried on a long white dress which hit the ground with a jeweled belt around her waist. She walked out of the change room and in front of Toby and the mirror.

Toby's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "You look amazing!"

"I don't like it." Spencer said.

"Why don't you?" Toby asked.

"I look to fat."

"You're the skinniest girl I know. Why would you think that?" Toby asked.

"I appear fat." Spencer said.

"Nope! Now go put on the other dresses"

Spencer put on a blue dress that hit her knee, a purple dress that hit her shin, and a red dress that went up to her mid-thigh which Toby loved the most. "I love the red one on you,"

"Since you like it the most i'll get it." Spencer said. She smiled.

* * *

**Spencer age 16**

**Toby age 17**

* * *

After a months Spencer and Toby were hanging out. They were hanging out in Toby's loft. Toby and Spencer were hugging. As soon as they broke the hug Spencer's shirt rode up a little where Toby could see her stomach. He noticed slash marks. "Spence?" Toby asked.

"Yes Tobes?" Spencer asked.

"What happened to your stomach?" he asked worried.

"Oh that..." Spencer said. Before trying to run off. But Toby caught her.

"Spencer, I promise not to make fun of you or even hurt you. Please just tell me." Toby said.

"Since seven I've been bullied, and as of recent I started to cut myself," Spencer said, looking at Toby. He had his head down. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Why would you hurt yourself?" Toby asked.

"I feel like no one loves me," she said.

Toby wrapped his arms around Spence, "I love you."

"I know you love me as a sister, but no one loves me as more than a friend." Spencer said looking down.

"I know. I love you as more than a sister. I've loved you since I was eleven. And you probably-" Toby said before getting cut off by Spencer climbing onto his lap and kissing him.

Toby kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, they broke the kiss, "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I've loved you since I was ten."

"Promise me something." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You would never hurt yourself while I'm alive." he said.

"I promise," Spencer said before kissing him.

"I have a question." he said breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" Spencer replied.

"Who made you feel like no one would love you?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Andrew..."

"I will kill him!" Toby said.

"Can I enjoy this moment with you?" she asked.

"Yes you can. But..." he said before picking her up and taking her to his room.

He placed her on his bed. "Let's just talk."

* * *

**Spencer age 24**

**Toby age 25**

* * *

After their wedding they headed to the honeymoon suit in the hotel they were in. Toby took off her dress to reveal her white lacy bra with matching panties. Toby smiled, "Remember I will always be here for you with Open Arms." Spencer smiled and kissed him.

Which lead to them making love for the first time.

Toby held Spencer, " I would love you till the very end."

Spencer smiled, " I wanna thank you for being the reason I'm still alive.

* * *

**IM BACCCKKKK AND I'M HERE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER. SO AAAAYYYYYYEEEEEEE I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**

**~A**


End file.
